Legacy
by Mango517
Summary: It's been six years. Everything is different, still Eragon feels the same. Post Inheritance. Arya/Eragon. Because someone just had to fix that ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Legacy

**Summary**: It's been six years. Everything is different still Eragon feels the same. Post Inheritance. Arya/Eragon. Because someone just had to fix that ending.

**A/N**: WARING Me = MAD: Seriously Paolini? I wait this whole time and I don't even get a real kiss? On the boat if they would have kissed I would have been satisfied (well maybe not entirely but more than this) now the book just feels unfinished. A lot of loose ends…and sure that's life (but the point is, this is fiction so there shouldn't be any.) What about the magic users? What about Murtagh and Thorn? What about Nasuada ? Hu? Hu? (Random though: what was up with Arya and Eragon getting drunk/high in the tent?)

What about Eragon and Arya – who clearly love each other (or whatever) but can't be together. That's the beginning (or the middle)of a book, not the end of one. Paolini should have just told everyone he needed three books more instead of just one because this book was just about wrapping things up – in an not so very neat- little package. Okay I'm done with my rant.

****Best **Inheritance quote**: _"Eragon Shadeslayer, Vanquisher of Snails.… I would strike fear into the hearts of men wherever I went."_

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

It was his birthday. Twenty and four years he had lived. He was truly a man now. Except he looked almost exactly like he had more than six years ago, when he killed Galbatorix in Urû'baen. He felt a lot the same, just more relaxed but with a purpose. Less blood thirsty.

Still it was his birthday and he was not happy. But then again, he never seemed to be. He could be filled with mirth and joy but somehow be completely unhappy at the same time. Haunted by what could have been. Haunted by things that had been – the lives he had ended, the things he had left behind. So much left behind for something he knew was right.

_Little one, you should tell the others it is your birthing day. I don't know why you insist on hiding here. It really is quite pathetic._ Saphira landed on the open stone floor fifteen feet away. Their cave was many miles up and looking out from it he could almost see the ocean. The island he had found and together with the elves and decided was perfect for their purpose, was so large so that only at the top of the great mountain, that sat in the near enter of the isle, could you see the ocean.

_Thanks Saphira_, he thought and turned to her with a smile. _Pull your tail inside the ward, you making it cold. _He told her and she huffed but did as she was told and the air around the large opening seemed to rippled as the ward that held of the cold and anything that was out to harm them re-settled itself.

_A little cold isn't going to hurt him; my hatchling will be as strong as me_. Saphira huffed and settled to look at the blue-green egg on the cushion by the fire. _Fírnen and me_, she added and he felt a flicker of the same sadness he always felt when he thought of Arya.

_We really should send it to Arya, to see if- _

_No_, roared Saphira_. My egg stays here. His rider is not yet out there, we must wait_. Eragon knew this, she had kept telling him that since she had first brought him the egg after having left abruptly nearly two years after they had left. She had flown far to the northern parts of the island to lay her first egg and then several days later brought it back for him. The whole event had puzzled him but he had not told anyone of if. He still hadn't, choosing to keep Saphira's egg a secret.

_But how can you know that?_ Eragon wondered in amazement looking into her great blue eyes. He'd always wondered how she could be so sure. He, as much as her, loved the dragon inside it. Both because it was Saphira's and because it was the only concrete thing he had of Arya's or at least her dragon.

_A mother always knows. _Saphira said turning away to look out over the light forest that covered the island.

_We should at least tell Arya. She is going to be upset that we kept this from her. _This was something that greatly worried him because he did not want to lie to her, even by omission. Still he had, maybe because he feared she would want him to send the egg to her and try to make it hatch. The thought of it not being with him unsettled him more than it rightly should.

_Arya __Dröttning does not seem to care much about us anymore. It is sad but truth. She does not care or she would have come to see us. _

_She does care. _Eragon said defensively. Just because Arya, like so many of the other elves, had not come to see Selene Island as he had named it, to see the work he was doing, or because she only would talk to him rarely via the scrying mirrors, it did not me she did not care. He had to believe that.

_She's here by the way._ Saphira puffed some smoke out making him choke and with a big claw stroked the egg. Eragon stared at her as he coughed.

_Arya is here?_ He asked in shock as his body began to tingle with warmth and excitement. She had finally come to see him – or at least the Island.

_No, stupid. Vilmera. The new rider._ Saphira shrugged and motioned for him to get up so they could fly down to the small cluster of tree house that made up the elf village. He threw a last glance at his stone chambers – his bed, his desk and the egg before getting on Saphira.

_Oh I had forgotten about that_. This was the girl Arya had called rash and young. A human – the third one, an egg had hatched for since the death of Gallbatorix. Arya had wanted to wait to send the girl to the island but the system they had decided on was two years in Ellsmera with her and two with him on Selene. It was a much faster and more vigorous study pace than in the old times but like much else things were changing. Needed to change.

"Take us down." He hollered with joy as Saphira out from their cave and spread her massive wings. This was where he belonged – free in the air with Saphira.

-E-

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Master of the Riders. It's an honor." The young woman greeted him in the way of the elves and the pale, almost white dragon next to her ducked her large head respectfully.

"Vilmera dragon rider, welcome." He said softly while making the expected gestures of greeting too. "Welcome Dragon Ringa." He said to the dragon, but his eyes quickly turned back to Vilmera. "I am very pleased to finally meet you."

She had straight flaxen hair, down to her waist. Her skin was a soft gold and her eyes the lightest of brown he had ever seen. Like mild honey. She wasn't as young as Eragon had thought from the way Arya spoke of her. She clearly looked out of her teens, even if not by much. Since she had been a rider for around two years she would have stopped aging at the same time so she was probably just a year or two younger than him.

Then she giggled and then as if horrified she had done it covered her mouth with her hand and Eragon could see the youth Arya had been speaking of. He smiled at her which in turn made her cheeks turn a bright pink as she began to apologize. The elves around him seemed almost as if they would take offense, even if they were regularly forced to deal with two humans, two dwarves, a Kull female – and a young elf girl of barely ten and four years (which in compared to human years Eragon soon realized was about seven or eight.) They had grown more lacks in their strict way of keeping to tradition but some things still could offend them.

"Come. Let me show you around." He said offering the blond girl his hand, to take her away from the elves and staring eyes of both dragon riders and riders. She had already greeted them as he had been late for her arrival. She took it with a sort of astonished and dazed look, and let him lead her away as her dragon loomed over them following.

Selene was a beautiful place – now it reminded him of Ellesméra because the elves had done their best to recreate a feeling of home – but even before that its wild beauty had struck him. Vilmera kept going from giggling to amazed – both at him and at the large plants and beautiful flowers. This was fairly normal behavior; both the human male riders who had first come to Selene had been awkward and stuttering around him. It annoyed Eragon something terrible.

The Kull woman had challenged him to a fight the first night which he had won and after that she had treated him with respect but not admiration or wonder. The dwarfs had acted the most normal and Kiline – the young elf girl found elf ears on a human funny but was otherwise fairly uninterested in him. It seemed the humans had the most problem with being normal around him but he hoped to not have to go through the awkward state with Vilmera, by trying something new. Talking to her like a person. They had time, the festivities for her arrival would begin at nightfall.

"There is a small pond just this way, if you would?" Vilmera had stopped her giggling and was now smiling sugary sweet at him. For a second as he stood a few feet away he was surprised he found her truly beautiful. He had thought that no one would ever measure up to Arya but this girl was everything Arya was not but still as beautiful. Perhaps more beautiful, to most of his kind.

Her figure was not the athletic thin one of the elves, but the curvy and soft of a human. Even if her features had changed slightly due to the dragon magic she was still very human. Still as soon as he thought it he felt his stomach tighten and for a second he thought as he looked away into the forest, that he saw Arya. Her slanted green eyes, her long dark hair – her pale skin and the smile she so rarely had worn during the time he had known her. He thought of the many times he wished of waking from his dreaming state and seeing that smile. Too many to count.

"I wondered…" she surprised him by saying and as they reached the pond and sat on the grass. Her dragon was too large to accompany them through the tight foliage but Eragon could feel the young dragon close by. Vilmera seemed to have overcome her initial shyness and giggling, as if something more important had occurred to her.

"You wondered what?" Eragon asked as he let one of his fingers touch the water to make a small ripple. It felt strange to be alone with a beautiful stranger in such an equally beautiful place.

"If…" Her words got stuck halfway out. He didn't speak worried he might stop what she was about to say and there was something serious about her all of the sudden. "I was wondering about the queen." She said it quietly, but to Eragon it was like she had shouted at him.

"What about her?" He turned stiffly, careful to keep his face passive as he looked at her feeling himself get aggravated.

"You left her. She didn't leave you." She said quickly not looking at him but at the beautiful meadow and pond before them. "Correct?" She glanced at him.

"No one left anyone." Eragon said his mood going from bad to worse as he got up, wanting to be away from her. Maybe his idea about having a conversation to minimize how fluster she became around him had been a bad idea.

"I am sorry." She said in the ancient language he supposed so he would know she really meant it and reluctantly he turned back to her. "It was not my place. I was just wondering because the queen still grieves and despite our differences I have come to care for her during my time in Ellesméra." She said it with a small voice and Eragon wasn't sure what to make of her words. He was glad Arya had a friend but her words confused him. Islanzadí's death had been hard on Arya he knew, but it had been six years…

Instead of trying to figure out what he was thinking and what he wanted to say he simply offered her a hand up."I will take you back. The feast will start shortly. You will want to clean up from your travels."

-E-

He stared at the fairth he had made – not of Arya as was his usual motive – but of Carvahall. He missed Roran even if they spoke through the scrying mirror every week. His and Kathrina's daughter was growing fast and their second child, Bridger, was just turning four. Still he missed them, but not as much as he missed _her_. Eragon let the image of the mountains be replaced with one of Arya. It was the same picture as always, the same night. On the boat as she raised her fingers to his lips to stop him from speaking, the last moment he had with her.

Looking down at the fairth he threw it away from him, out over the water of the small pond. To his surprise the fairth only went half way across before it seemed to snap back and flew over his head. He turned in shock as Vilmera stood a few feet behind him with the fairth in her hand, clearly having used magic to save it.

"It's the same." She said in clear surprise as she looked at the fairth in her hand. Muttering a few words in the ancient language he made the picture she was looking at disappeared and Vilmera gasped in surprised and what he guessed disappointment.

He left the blank fairth in her arms, he had plenty more he could put the image that haunted him so on. He had avoided the newest rider the whole week she had been on Selene, not liking the way only a glance of her seemed to full his mind with thoughts of Arya and what he had lost by leaving.

"No wait. Stop." She called after him, and he felt a twinge of anger. Vilmera clearly had no sense of boundaries and he wished he'd let her stay with Arya in Ellesmera until she had managed to instill some in the girl. "She has one too. Of you. It's the same place. The same night-" She talked fast as she followed him and he could hear the panic in her voice.

He spun, not sure what he wanted to tell her. If he wanted to shout at her or cry on her shoulder. He felt tears prick at his eyes. A weight he didn't know he had been carrying seemed to lift from him.

Arya did care.

She did think of him.

That night it had not just been him that wished for something different.

"I knew as soon as I saw it. I mean back in her rooms – I thought you might be dead because it was such sadness about it. So I asked her. I had seen other fairth's of you - but the one she had was so different I first didn't realize it was you. But it was and the emotion in it…I wondered, I wanted to ask but she wouldn't talk to me. But now I see it. It's why she's sad, why she won't take a mate. She loves you and why she's not-"

"You are too young to speak the way you do." He told her, deciding to be angry rather than to let go of his emotions and cry.

"She never told me but I heard the rumors. She's looking for someone to take over the throne. She is looking so she can come here." Vilmera exclaimed like she had just figured something out, like the world was alright again because she had figured the mystery of Arya out.

Eragon felt his face turn cold. Arya was giving up the throne?

"She would not do that, her people-" Eragon felt truly confused. Arya had been so sure in her decision to stay. So sure, which is why he hadn't pushed. She was queen, how could she give that up. What would the elves think?

"She's not an elf anymore Eragon. She's a dragon rider." Said as if she had read his mind but more likely just his face. The young woman in front of him smiled. "I bet she's on her way her right now. They were calling a council the day I left. Maybe they were going to choose then. The elves always do things so slo- Ohh." As Eragon stood numb Vilmera looked up as a shadow, as large, if not larger than Saphira's bulk passed over them. The green dragon flew over head and Eragon felt his heart leap.

Arya wasn't making plans to leave.

Arya wasn't on her way.

She was already here.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day, I get all giddy when I open my email an there is like a whole bunch of reviews and favorite story thingies! Here you go with part two because I'm just such a geek and can't stop writing. Also my cell phone is on the frits so I can't text message anyone which leaves me with an abundance of free time!

Also I hope you can forgive me if some of the Arya dialogue is off – it's just hard to get her right, you know? I hope this works but if something is way out there feel free to tell me and I'll change it. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

She was right in front of him and all Eragon could do was stare at her. She was as beautiful as he remembered; her green eyes, her pale skin and her midnight black hair. He ached to reach out, to touch her but instead he stared as she greeted him in the formal way of the elves. He wished he had been more himself for he would have greeted her first, since he felt she deserved the honor but his brain was in too much of a tumult do more than return the greeting.

"Arya." He whispered and just like a parched man in the desert finding water he felt like he once more had a chance at life.

"Eragon." She said softly and smiled. "It's been too long." Much to his surprise she put her palm to his cheek and he had never been more glad for her touch. As she touched him he noticed that the elves around them averted their glances. For a second he felt a twinge of confusion and anger at them. Arya was still a dragon rider even if she was not their queen.

Then he realized it was the affection they were looking away from. And it wasn't out of anger or shame, but out of respect. Letting the world fall away he just looked into her eyes and somehow everything was different about her while she was still exactly the same. Looking at her and just knowing she was really, truly there made his hearth leap with joy. She was real and not just a dream. She was with him once more.

"We will have a great feast to celebrate the first elf rider of our time." Blödhgarm said from somewhere behind him and Arya looked away, the moment broken.

* * *

><p>The feast - with the elves joyful but still somehow solemn songs and food from every culture and corner of Alagaësia - made sure it was long past midnight before Eragon found an opportunity to excuse himself from the self-imposed torture of sitting next to Arya without being able to talk to her. Being so near yet not knowing, made him feel ill despite the festivities.<p>

He walked away from the merry people and towards the tree house he sometimes used, the night was dark but he knew the way and the moon's light was plenty enough. He wanted to talk to Arya, but at the same time he feared it. No one had talked of Arya abdicating the throne or of what her business was on Selene, but it was clear to Eragon they all knew. Except him. And while he hoped, he dared not believe, that she had just come to see him.

"Eragon. Wait." Arya's soft voice said from close behind him and just like he was a marionette she could control he stopped almost not breathing for fear that he had imagined her voice. "I wanted to talk with you, if you have a moment?"

"I have. Please," he indicated the small path, letting her go before him, guiding her to his house with soft whispers. It felt strangely intimate walking in the dark, whispering to her. The forest smelled of fresh leaves and Arya of crushed pine needles. Just like he remembered.

"Here." Eragon indicated for the tree and the steps sung from the tree itself that would lead them to his rooms in the top of the large tree. They moved up quickly and quietly, him marveling at her smooth grace while his stomach was in tight knots in anticipation of the coming conversation.

His rooms were not very large or very extravagant – neither of them valued such things so he felt no need to explain why the room was so simple. Arya looked around it as if the room was a great riddle. She walked around the room, where he sometimes would teach student and sometimes would just sit and think. He watched her from the door as she approached the window, waiting for her to speak.

"Vilmera is a beautiful girl." She said softly as she gazed out over the small garden below his tree.

It took Eragon a second to understand the gist of her words and they made his voice hard when he spoke. "Yes she is. But she's just that. A girl." _She's not you_, he silently added to himself.

"She's but a few years younger than you. And a human." Arya's voice had an airiness to it he had never heard before. Like she was speaking to a room full of people that all would have something to complain about. It was the voice of the ruler, he supposed she had become.

"I'm older than most people. Besides, she could never hold my heart." He said his voice still hard and flat despite the emotions he felt.

"Six years has passed Eragon. Can you claim your heart has not changed since then?" She asked, her long fingers trailing over a blank piece of parchment on his desk.

"Nothing has changed. Nothing." He said low and with an edge to his words he had never used with her.

She turned, as if surprised, but her face showed very little emotion. She simply looked at him from across the room and her green eyes felt as if they were trying to burrow into him.

"Did you truly give up the throne?"He wondered almost accusingly, needing to know and wanting to stop her from looking at him in such a strange way.

"Yes." She answered simply and unapologetic. As she turned the moonlight seemed to flow over her making her skin glow. He shivered at the unearthly beauty she seemed to be cloaked in, so fierce and strong yet so delicate and beautiful.

"Why?"

"Because no rider should be aligned with just one race. I was wrong to accept in the first place. I should never have been queen. Besides I have found it does not sooth me in the least, only remind me of things I would rather forget." She said wistfully, turning back to him. He nodded and she looked out over the garden again.

"Besides, distance from those our hearts hold dear is as much a death as one from a sword - if only slower." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear. The quote was an old one, not an elf saying but a human one. It sounded strange coming from her. Turing, she smiled, a real smile, not one of those he could tell she had forced during the festivities.

He felt slightly better at her smile but his mouth felt dry at the same time. He remembered another feast when she told him something he had though cruel at the time. _Relinquish this quest of yours—it will only bring you heartache. _It had taken him a long time to see the truth of her words. But he had known it for a time, still, that did not lessen the hurt. Or his feelings for her. He rather found it amusing, in a morbid sort of way.

"It was true what you said." He looked away from her for a second, then back.

She took a few steps closer to him and frowned. "What was?"

"That I should have stopped loving you long ago. All you gave me was heart ache." He said it with light in his voice but she turned away never the less, her shoulders tight.

"You're right. It is I who has been the fool in this. But you were young and I was afraid." She said softly, still turned away. He could hear there was true regret in her words, not regret at what she had said then, but for the pain she had never meant to cause him but all the same had.

"I am still young." He told her, walking closer to her, wanting to touch her. Feel the softness of her skin, her hair. All this time, wanting something that seemed so out of his reach. She still was, but not because of distance measured in miles but inches. Still the inches between them seemed almost as great as that of the ocean.

"Yes you are." She agreed and he felt his heart tighten. "But I am no longer afraid." She looked up with her deep green eyes a fierce determination in them. "I am not afraid anymore Eragon." She took a step closer and her fingers reached out to touch his cheek. Slowly, tentatively like she was unsure of how to proceed.

As she leaned closer and he whispered her name, her true name, and he felt her body shiver and her eyes turn shiny with tears. As one tear fell down her perfect cheek she whispered his name in return and then their lips met.

Eragon felt the tremor from hearing his true name go through him even as his heart beat faster and his skin seemed to hum. The softness of Arya's lips seemed almost unreal. Like a dream too good to be true. But it was true.

The only thing touching were their mouths but Eragon had never felt anything like it. He was sure the sensation would take him over if he touched more of her, but he couldn't help it. He pulled her closer, pressing her to him with one hand on her lower back and with the other he cupped her head, deepening the kiss.

The meeting of their lips lasted for what felt like seconds and forever at the same time. She was the one to pull away, if so slightly but Eragon let go of her his arms falling to his sides. He didn't want to rush this; there were so much he wanted to say. To tell her. But all he could do was look at her.

"You are very good at that." She said and that surprised him. He blushed and she reached out to brush some hair away from his face. "Your instincts are more human than elf but I must say the passion is superior to the gentleness of my kind." He looked into her eyes then knowing her for all she was and had been, he felt his heart beat even faster because in that moment he knew she was his as much as he was hers. They belonged. Two pieces of a cosmic puzzle finally finding their place - Together.

He smiled, for the night was full of possibilities.

Only there was something he needed to do before anything else. She needed to see. "There is something I must show you." He blurted it out, slightly louder than he intend."Something you should have been made aware of long ago."

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **WOW guys thanks for reviewing! It's totally awesome my story has become some sort of "lets complain about CP's ending" place. We sure do need one! Anyway, I got into bit of a funk when I read Inheritance so I went and read Wizard's First Rule (Richard & Kahlan – Sword of Truth - Legend of the Seeker) to feel better. Now I'm kind of worried I got too much of them and not enough of A/E.

* * *

><p><strong>-Three-<strong>

While it was a strange feeling to ride a dragon that wasn't Saphira, the fact that his arms were wrapped around Arya's waist somehow made up for it. Still it was a strange feeling, like being someplace very familiar yet alien. Or maybe it was the closeness to Arya that was making him feel so odd.

The night was cold up this far in the air and he wished he had his cloak or had thought to cast a spell to keep them warm. Arya didn't seem bothered by the cold as she sat in front of him, moving slightly as the dragon continued upwards.

_Do not worry little one, they won't be angry_. Saphira said comforting to him and while her words sounded sure he could feel the slightest of worry coming from her. He was more than worried. He was almost terrified.

Because after they had kissed, little had been said as they called their dragons. While Arya had claimed she was no longer afraid, and she had suggested they both fly on Firnen - there was still something in her eyes – something that Eragon suspected he wouldn't like. Still he was so desperate for the dream he was almost living. He was so close to all the things he had imagined. Wished and dreamed about. He prayed he wouldn't be forced out of his dream as soon as they reached the cave.

_There_, he cried out to both Arya and her dragon, as they got within a reasonable distance to his cave rooms. As the great green dragon dove forward Eragon found himself wondering if Firnen was too big to fit into his and Saphira's rooms. He swallowed and the dragon thankfully managed to squeeze in, while Saphira was left outside, which clearly annoyed her.

_It would upset you too_. Saphira huffed before landing parallel with the mountain her claws digging into the stone and her wings still flapping. She stuck her great blue head in above Firnen's spiked tale.

"Is that…" Arya had already slipped of her dragon and taken several steps forwards. To his surprise she was taking shallow barely audible breath as she looked at the blue-green egg. The egg was slightly smaller in size than both Saphira's and Firnen's eggs had been, but it was no mistaking what it was. She reached out and touched it, reverently.

"Yes." He breathed; afraid his choice to keep the egg a secret would be too much for her to forgive. "It's Firnen and Saphira's."

To Eragon's and by the way Arya turned her head with unearthly quickness, surprise Firnen made a strange sound, which for a second he couldn't place. Then he realized it was pride and pleasure that was coming from the green dragon. Firnen snapped back as if to grab Saphira with his very impressive teeth but she was too fast, already having pulled out of the cave. A few seconds later the green dragon had managed to back himself out of the cave and out into the air. Saphira was already a way off and Firnen followed her eagerly. Eragon suspected they would have another egg to add to the collection soon.

_Don't stray too far south_, he called with his mind to Saphira as they flew off, reminding her of a danger she liked to ignore. To the south the few wild dragons that had hatched lived. They had been friendly to Saphira when they were hatchlings but each year they had become more and more hostile towards all dragons with riders.

"Firnen's and Saphira's . You had it for years then." It wasn't a question but Eragon nodded his head anyway. "I see." Arya said slowly, before falling silent. He wished she would say something more - anything. Maybe yell at him or even draw her blade in anger. The quiet of the large room seemed to want to suffocate him, drown him.

She was upset; he could see it clearly by the stiff way she stood. Not sure what to do or say he took a few steps to his left, towards his rooms. To his relief she followed him, only throwing a few glances back at the egg.

He moved the curtains apart to let them enter his smaller quarters – he lit a fire with a few words from the ancient language, making the fire large and warm, as if it had been burring for hours. He turned back to Arya, noticing that she was watching his room as closely as she had his tree house. Her eyes fell on a fairth of herself – one of the few he had managed to make of her that wasn't tinted with the sorrow of their goodbye on the ship all those years ago. It was a peaceful picture and the Arya in front of him smiled softly at it. But she was still tense and her brow slightly creased.

"Are you angry with me? For not telling you of the egg?" He asked, fearing the answer. She turned to him the small smile still on her face. He moved closer to her, close enough to touch her.

"I wished you would have told me. But I can see why you didn't. It's like having a piece of your past put into the future." She looked up at him with eyes that, while disappointed also held understanding. Eragon wasn't quite sure what she meant, but felt better knowing she at least wasn't mad at him."You would want to keep it near. I would not have been able to let go of it either." Reaching for her hand he touched the Gedwëy Ignasia on her hand, trailing his fingers over the mark before pressing his own marked hand against hers. A shiver went through him, both because of magic and her touch. Arya pulled away almost as soon as their palms touched.

Frowning he looked at her. She hadn't seemed mad and while the kiss they had shared mere minutes ago didn't mean for sure she was there for him, it had made him hope."What is wrong then?" He asked as she took another step from him, making him feel cold inside. He looked back at the egg, still visible between the curtains and then back to her. She was looking at her hands not back at the egg. "It's not about me not telling you about the egg." He said slowly and as if she could see where his thoughts – and his fears about them - she slowly began to speak.

"I want this Eragon, perhaps more than you can imagine. But at the same time it is a curse" As he opened his mouth to protest she held her hand up. "I know that sounds wrong, but if you would just let me talk?"

"Aye." Eragon agreed reluctantly.

Something in her seemed to shift and softly she began to speak."There was once an elf couple, Idriana and Calisor. They were mates, bound truer than most. Their love was strong but even so their sense of duty was still there. When the king asked Calisor to traveler far he agreed to do as the old king asked. Idriana who loved her mate very much but knew he would not serve his king if he knew what their love had created. So he left not knowing she was with child. It was said every night in Calisor's absence Idriana cried for her mate and all the creatures of the forest cried with her." Arya wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold even though the fire was close. He wished he could wrap his arms around her, but dared not to move as she spoke. "A time later their child, their daughter who Idriana named Aurora, was born. The story goes on to tell that Calisor then was captured by a group of magic users who tortured him to learn more words of the ancient language. Idriana desperate to save her beloved traveled to rescue him."

"Then what happened?" Eragon asked as she said nothing for a few moments, simply looked into the fire before her.

"She freed him, but on their journey back they were attacked by a shade. While Calisor managed to drive the shade away, both elves were mortally wounded. Together they had enough energy to heal one of them" She turned to look at him, her eyes dark "– but they choose not to – instead choosing to died in each other's arms."

"That-" Eragon started wanting to say that that was madness, that no one would let their beloved die just so they could be together even in death but she wouldn't let him speak.

"That is how strong the love between a mated pair can be."Arya said, her voice strained. "Aurora grew up hearing her parent's tale and instead of becoming wary of love like so many would have, she saw that her parents had given everything to each other, even choosing to die for each other. She decided not to let anyone stand between her and her heart." Arya continued her shoulders tight.

"She was the first elf to ever choose to be with a human. She was not afraid what others would say – think - of her. Not afraid to love because of loss. Not afraid to love despite pain. I sometimes wish for that strength. Sometimes I think it's within my reach. Other times I think not even Aiedail could light my way." She turned to his desk and touched the fairth of herself as if for comfort or maybe seeking some of the peace the Arya on the fairth had.

"Arya." He whispered not quite sure what to make of her story or confession. The story was a sad one, even if Aurora had gotten a happy ending in some way. He felt his stomach tighten and he suddenly wanted to ask how an elf pair became mates but something in Arya's eyes made him stay silent.

She turned away from him once more, seeming to find the curtains terribly interesting. "For a long time I thought because you left and I did not follow, the reason I cried, the reason no one could sway me even with beautiful poetry and songs was simple sadness." Eragon felt his breath catch, wanting more than anything to reach out to her as she turned back to him, suddenly pale."Because a mated pair surely would not be able to stand to be apart for that long." She took a deep breath."Then I was told the story of Idriana and Calisor by an older elf woman. In her version Idriana waits four years before going after Calisor – staying long enough with their daughter to see her through her first years. Her love and duty towards her child kept her away from him. Love and duty." She looked up her green eyes brimming with unshed tears. He felt confused at what she was saying, confused and worried. But at the same time he hoped what he had wanted so desperately for so long was true.

Not able to fight the need to know he asked. "Arya, how does an elf pair become mated?" Then he stepped closer to her and she seemed to shake slightly despite the heat from the fire behind her.

"Sometimes the joining of flesh or a proof of trust. Sometimes by magic that binds them - ceremony. Sometimes all three is needed, others just one." She whispered looking up at him, and he saw it. It was clear to him what had happened. "Sometimes without even..." She looked away from him but before she could move away he grabbed her hand keeping her close.

"Proof of trust." He said fearing as well as hoping his words were true. "Sharing ones true name?"

She looked up, now two wet trails of tears on her cheeks."Yes."

He took a deep breath not sure if he was to leap up with joy, or cry because of the despair he could see clearly in Arya's eyes. She was not happy but there was a burning in her eyes that he couldn't call misery or sadness either. Maybe it was not joy but it was an emotion that was powerful and deep.

For a second more she was quite and still before her gaze turned blazingly angry as if she could see what she had just told him pleased him. "You may look elf but you are human. You cannot begin to see realize the pain you have brought me- I stayed for duty and love, despite knowing my hea-" For a second he was taken aback by her words and the fire in them, and then he felt anger flair through him.

"You think because I am human I have not missed you? Not cried and wished for you to be near? I might not be an elf but I feel the love just as strong. I have never wanted anyone other than you– you are the only person in all the lands I have ever truly loved. Found trust and comfort in. As a rider I could have had almost anyone I wished, yet my heart picked you."He saw her flinch at his words and softened the next part. "But I have never regretted loving you despite the pain it have brought me. If you cannot say the same, then truth or fear does not even matter." He said the last part clearly and slowly and then he pulled away from her.

While he had not intended to bind them by speaking their true names, it had clearly happened, or Arya seemed to think so and she would know. She was the real elf out of the two of them. Still he remembered the softness of her breath against his ear that first time she had whispered his name so long ago. The way all of him had felt for those moments, the way her lips had felt against his just a short while ago. Even if he wished to he could not bring himself to ever regret _her_.

"I am sorry Eragon." She touched his shoulder, making him tense as she apologized. "I just wonder if it had not happened, would I have been able to move on to someone…"

He took a slow breath."Someone better. A real elf." His words were filled with disgust.

"Not to someone better - to someone more appropriate." She quickly corrected. "This isn't right. As much as I find myself wishing for it, I know it isn't fair to either you or me."

"Not fair?" Eragon spun around, feeling the anger flair back up. He usually never felt angry these days, no battle to fight only the bitterness that was always inside of him. Still the anger felt good, strengthening him. "Not fair?" She drew back looking away as he continued. "What is fair then? For us to spend our lives apart and miserable. You claimed not to be afraid anymore, but clearly you are."

"I am not afraid." She spoke calmly but he could see the fire still in her eyes and as she said it, her pale cheeks turn slightly rosy.

"Yes you are. I just wonder of what?" He said moving closer to her."This?" He asked before kissing her roughly, enjoying the way she pressed against him more than he thought he rightly should have at that moment. "Or them?" Pulling back he nodded towards the half drawn curtains, thinking of the group of elves and riders at the bottom of the cliff.

She moved away from him with a sigh, leaving his arms cold."You don't understand."

"Explain it then."

"Too all of them you are a child." She waved her hand towards the opening. He snorted and her eyes narrowed. "While you have fought battles and killed shades you are still a child in age. For me to be with you, is to my kin, as if you were to…feel passion for a tiny youngster."

"So why did you come, if the thought of us is so terrible. Why did you give up the throne? Fly here? There are other places you could go, where you would not have been put in such a position. So why not go there?" Eragon moved closer wanting to look into her eyes as she answered.

"Because for six long years I have known but not accepted what happened. Now part of me cannot stand you because when I see you I think of the pain you caused me and the pain I must have caused you."She wiped a tear away and he felt his heart break just a little bit more. "Eragon what I fear is not what others will think even though I know they will think this wrong. What I fear is that we will break each other with the pain we will-"

"Shhh." He pressed a finger to her trembling lips and wiped her cheeks free from tears. "All I see when I look at you is a future I want so much it hurts. Maybe that's the pain that will kill me. I don't know." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I can look past the pain of years gone. If you can too, you won't ever have to fear for us."

"Eragon." She whispered his name as if it was a prayer then touched his face gently. Her eyes softened. "Yes. I can forget. I think. With your help, iet illian." _My happiness._

As if it was something he had been waiting to hear all his life, he let his lips fall on hers as he pulled her body to his once more. To his surprise it was Arya that pulled his hand from her waist down past her hip and up under her tunic, but that was all the encouragement he needed and soon both his hands were touching her bare skin. Lifting her to his bed he could feel all of her pressed against him, making his body tingle and burn with anticipation and sudden fear.

Taking a deep breath he pulled back, leaving her on the bed her tunic rumpled and her green eyes dark. He looked down, instead of at her, as if the floor was suddenly very interesting.

"Eragon." Arya's voice was soft as she got up and placed her hand under his cheek forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong?"She asked it so kindly but it made Eragon feel stupid. Arya's eyes seemed genuinely confused.

He blushed, and reached out to push a strand of hair away from her face."I don't know. I've never done this before." It was true, he had kissed several girls during festivities during his early teens, but that had been nothing like this. Not as important, not as intense. Besides those had been silly kisses, what he wanted now was so much more.

She took a deep breath, as if realizing his worry."It will come natural." She said softly still looking into his eyes. "Do not to worry." She smiled. "A union of love is always joyous. Besides," she touched his lips and her gaze turned slightly away and two small red spots appeared on her cheeks."The passion you bring will be more than enough."

"I-" Eragon started but she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"When you can kindle fire with snow…" She whispered and pulled her fingers away"…use your words to quench the fires of love."Then she kissed him and Eragon found no more time for words or worry.

* * *

><p>Sorry but I couldn't do Eragon smut – that just felt sooo wrong(I actually tried, but it became way WAY out of character). So you get a cheesy line and the freedom to use your imagination for the next part. Also I'm totally dissatisfied with this whole chapter; I'll probably re-write it when I get the time because I think it totally flipped out. Now there is just one more chapter, but I'm worried about getting out of character and too fluffy so for those of you that don't like fluff – don't read the next chapter! Also did anyone catch the Shakespeare quotes in this and the previous chapter?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! I thought I posted this chapter like ages ago but my brain was apparently on vacation and forgot :P Hope you can forgive me. Now on to another matter entirely. I got a 100+ people on the alert list but only 20 of you comment on the last chapter – I'm not saying you have to review, just that it would be so awesome if you did. I mean if you're reading the story you must have an opinion right? I want to know what all of you think, what you liked, what you disliked and what you thought was OOC but adorable all the same. Or whatever.

Warning for fluff in this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Eragon felt the last trace of his waking sleep fall away as light hit his eyes, making him wish he'd taken the time to fully close the curtain's to the cave's opening before going to bed. For a second he almost forgot the reason to why he hadn't, and then he felt Arya's warm body next to his.

For a moment he wasn't sure what to do because in some ways he had been sure he would wake up to find Arya gone. Find that she had never even been there. He had in his dream state almost convinced himself that what had happened was the dream.

Arya moved closer to him, her body pressing closer to him even as she slept. He touched her left shoulder, where the yawë glyph was, thinking the tattoo made her even more beautiful. Proof of her dedication to what she thought was right. As he traced the indigo tattoo, his fingers no more on a whisper on her skin, he felt her body stir.

"Good morning," Eragon whispered as she turned to look up at him from beneath her long eyelashes. She smiled and in the morning light she was so achingly beautiful Eragon was sure she had to be something _other_, sent from a divine world beyond. She would of course find the idea ridiculous. Arya had just opened her mouth, probably to wish him a good morning as well, when a sudden roar and the skidding of claws made them both look towards the entrance.

_"_Saphira," Eragon cried out in disbelief and shock. He had felt her nearby since he woke, but had no idea why she would show up so suddenly to disturb them. During the night she might not have been near and had probably tried to stay out of his head, but she would have know what he and Arya was up to. Not that privacy really mattered to a dragon.

_Where are they? _Saphira roared into his head. By the slight shift in Arya's features Saphira had spoken her as well.

_Whomever you seek, Saphira, you will not find them here_, Arya told his dragon. _We are quite alone._ Eragon felt slightly uneasy at the thought of someone in his private rooms and wished he had Brisingr with him, but the sword was in the other room by the egg. But it was silly to think someone would have managed to get all the way to up to his caves without either him or Arya noticing, still he pulled Arya a little bit closer. Not that she needed his protection but simply to reassure himself she was really there.

_The rider,_ Saphira was leaning closer to them, one of her big blue eye coming very close to them. _He or she is here._ At seeing their confusion she added. _The one meant for my hatchling_.

"There is no one but us here Saphira. Could you be mistaken?" Eragon asked, sitting up to get even closer to his dragon. He once again wondered how she could know such a thing about her egg and why she would think the person was here with them. Saphira turned her eye from him to Arya and the elf looked puzzled for a moment then her gaze went out of focus.

"Arya?" he asked worried but Arya was still half sitting up. It looked to Eragon as if she was perhaps meditating or just waking. He wanted to ask Saphira what she had told Arya, but got the feeling Saphira wouldn't tell him. Arya would, he hoped, when she got out of her trance.

_I am not mistaken Eragon,_ Saphira told him her eye turning back to look at him. He reached out to touch her nose. He decided not to argue with her and he turned back to Arya, who had tensed slightly.

"Eragon," her green eyes seemed to be able to focus again and she turned to stare at him. "I'm pregnant." He blinked feeling his eyes grow wide. Maybe Saphira wasn't wrong after all.

"How...how can you tell? It's only been a few hours. I didn't know it went that fast," he said genuinely confused as Arya sat up completely crossing her legs and letting the sheets fall around her waist. Neither Arya or Saphira seemed to notice – Eragon of course did – but didn't mind the least.

"A human would not be able to tell but I can. Oh Eragon-" She didn't compete what she was saying because she had thrown a hand over her lips to stifle a sob.

Eragon was horrified because he had only seen Arya cry very few times and the fact that he had made her cry, for whatever reason made his heart tighten. But he wasn't sure exactly what he had done to cause her to be sad, other than make her pregnant. Which he thought was a strange thing to cry about because, while the thought of a baby scared him almost as much as fighting Galbatorix all over again, it also filled him with a strange and shocking happiness.

"I am sorry," he said, confused. "Please don't cry." He almost begged as she began to laugh through her tears. He pushed some hair away from her face, tilting her face up to his.

She smiled widely with the traces of tears still on her face."I not am crying tears of sadness Eragon. I am crying tears of joy." She put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid but happy. He smiled widely pulling her in for a kiss.

_Well, I suspect I will have to wait a while before I can meet tiny-two-legs if he or she is inside Arya,_ Saphira said to them both before puffing some smoke out and pulling her head out of the room._ I have some buffalos to kill._

"Are you alright Eragon?" Arya asked as she pulled back completely from the kiss to look at him. "You look a bit pale." She tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine," Eragon said, catching the hand she was about to put on his forehead to feel for a fever. "It's just a bit of a surprise." Arya quickly looked down from his face to her naked belly before taking one of his hands putting it on her exposed middle and looking back up into his eyes.

"We made a life Eragon." Her eyes were once more brimming with tears. "I never thought I wou-" She cut herself off to pull him close; hugging him in a way that was almost more intimate than everything they had shared the night before.

"She'll be alright won't she?" A sudden fear struck Eragon as they pulled a part. "I am still partly human will that cause-"

"You're a dragon rider Eragon," Arya said as if it should automatically sooth his fears. He frowned and she brushed some hair away from his face. "This child was created by magic as much as by the joining of flesh."

"By magic?"

"Yes." She smiled. "A elf and a human could not conceive a child. A dragon rider on the other hand..." She put a hand to his shoulder pushing him slightly back on the bed. The thought that he was truly no longer human was disturbing somehow. Even though he had been part elf for years he had never thought about dragon riders as a nearly separate species, but with the amount of magic influence he was always under from Saphira he supposed it was almost stupid to think he wouldn't be affected in more ways than he could see and feel.

"We will know by how close to her birth her begetting day is…" Arya said as she stretched under the covers and leaned to put her head on his chest. "…just how large part human there is in him or her. But if what Saphira said is true and she will be a dragon rider, it will not matter how human she is. She will still live for a long time."

Eragon doubted Saphira would be wrong about her prediction. He wasn't sure how he felt about having his unborn child already destined for something as important and dangerous as a dragon rider but instead of dwelling on what potential dangers lay in the future he asked a question.

"Begetting day?" He had read about begetting days, but never thought much about them. From what he had understood elves celebrated the day they were conceived instead of the day they were born – but since elf pregnancies were almost always a year to the very day the usually coincided.

"Yes. If our child is born in nine months we will know she is in larger part human. If it is closer to a year, which I suspect it will be, she will be fully elf."

"Her, you say?" Eragon raised an eyebrow and Arya pulled back and looked down on him while resting her elbows on his chest.

"Her. A girl, I think. Or perhaps I wish," Arya didn't seem to be speaking to him but instead looking into some faraway place only she could see. She blinked and focused on him again. "Would you be disappointed by that?"

"No. I woul-" Eragon frowned, confused.

"Because I know humans like their firstborn children to be male for some reason. It seems to be seen as favorable. It's one of the things about humans I have never understood," she said the first part with sharpness to her voice Eragon had thought he would never again hear her use towards him. The last sentence was more to herself and softened the whole thing a bit.

"It will not matter at all to me in the least," Eragon assured her and rose up on his elbows slightly to look at her. Arya's slanted green eyes seemed to be judging the truth of his words. After judging them true she touched his cheek softly and leaned in to kiss him.

"I am glad," she whispered as they pulled part slightly out of breath.

"We could call her Aurora – and make sure she always remembers that you must do what your heart feel is right," Eragon suggested, thinking back on the story she had told him only the night before.

"Yes, perhaps." Arya smiled and put her small hand on his chest. "But with you around I hardly believe she will forget. You are an extraordinary person Eragon, since the very beginning everything you have done have been because you think it right." She pulled her hand away to instead point to his heart. "You follow your heart – or well…" she smiled. "… you follow your emotions since your heart is hardly more than a muscle. The point is, I hardly think anyone around you will ever need to be reminded to feel."

"Is that so?" Eragon said and let his own, much larger hand envelop her tiny one, pressing them both to his heart. "Can you guarantee that fact?" The question was playful but it was something that worried him. At the moment Arya was as open as he had ever known her to be, but Eragon was still scared he would turn to her and see the emotionless mask, she had worn for so long, on her face.

"Yes," she whispered and turned away slightly to be able to press her back into his chest as she laid back down. "I will never let myself forget to feel, Eragon. I won't forget and neither will she. You'll be there to remind us." Her eyes were closed as she spoke. He knew even if couldn't see her face. She was at peace he was amazed he was the reason for it.

Eragon was quiet for a moment, as content with the world as she. Then he whispered "Just be safe, iet nuanen burthr,_" my beautiful baby _and let his hand rest on her belly. Arya turned slightly towards him, and the smile she gave him was better than all the ones he had seen in his dreams.

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>I don't know about you, but that's how I think it should have effing ended. Maybe the baby thing was too much but with the egg and that (besides there were lots of babies in the last book so whatever) I sort of felt like I needed to put it in there.<p>

I might have an idea for making this into a longer story but I don't think I will. We'll see.

Thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is the "prologue" for my new story (which sort of is a continuation of Legacy.) The story will be called **Birthright** and will be the story of Eragon and Arya's daughter. So look for it in the archive and add it to your alert list because I will not be posting any more chapters here.

Also - I can't contain my excitement any longer! I made it to the third round of Amazon Break Through Novel Award. Now I am one of 250 people left (originally there were 5000.) I know; super exciting! If you want to check out the story I'm competing with, you can find the first chapter on **Amazon**. Just search for **Running with Wolves + ABNA** then it's simple (and absolutely **free**) to download it to kindle! Don't forget to _**review** _it!

* * *

><p><strong>Birthright<strong>

Prologue

"This shouldn't be happening," Blödhgarm, the wolf elf, said. His voice was so loudly Rora thought even a human would have been able to overhear him.

"But it is clearly happening," Rora heard her father growl. "_I_ have to do something."

"_We_ will, but first _we_ must see if this is not a misunderstanding. I am not sure the people can handle another war so soon," a soft female voice interrupted the two men. Her mother was in there too, so today's meeting must be important. Rora leaned forward on the branch above the tree house she was perched on but it bowed slightly forcing her to lean back again.

"It's been almost 20 years Arya, it might be soon for us, but many of them have forgotten the war. " Rora heard a chair pull out and papers being shuffled.

"So what? Do you suggest we start a war to make them remember?" her mother's angry tone made Rora flinch and almost lose her balance again.

"I would never suggest _we_ do such a thing, I was merely pointing out that _you_ do not know what is in the heart and minds of humans," her father argued. Rora imagined he was pulling his eyebrows together the way he did when he caught Rora doing something she wasn't supposed to. Like trying to feed the wild dragons or flying on Saphira on her own.

"And you do, Great King Slayer? "Her mother's voice was even sharper now. Rora didn't like to hear her parents fight. Rora knew they loved each other very much. Her father often told her stories of just how much. Of how they had nearly died in battle together many times and how their love had grown even across the great sea. Her mother then smiled her special smile and her parents would spend the night away from the tree house. Vilmera had told her a little of what grownups did when they were alone. Rora thought it sounded quite frightening despite the other girl's assurance it wasn't.

There were suddenly a swooping sound from the air and Rora looked up to see Saphira diving towards her. The suddenness of it made Rora fling herself away, into the air. In a panic she tried to remember the words that would slow her fall, make the air catch her, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes because she didn't want to see the world flow by so _very_ fast. She braced herself for the impact. It never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes, she was a few feet from the ground, floating in the air. She tensed; had she managed to do magic without the ancient language? That was not supposed to be possible, was it? She heard upset voices from above and suddenly felt herself float upwards. Only when she reached the window where her father and mother stood did she understand she hadn't done magic. Her father had.

"Aurora, what were you doing up there?" he asked her as the magic slowly set her down just inside the window. Her mother looked pale and Rora suspected she wanted to hug Rora. She was glad her mother stayed back. She wasn't a toddler anymore and she was _fine_. She didn't need a hug.

"I was eavesdropping," she told him honestly while looking up at him. She had her mother's eyes and she knew he couldn't resist neither her own or her mother's eyes. Especially if she managed to force a tear or two.

"Just like I thought," he touched her nose with his finger. "Next time, do it better or not at all!"

"Yes father," she said suppressing a smile. Her mother looked bothered, her eye brows going up.

"That child needs some discipline," her father muttered as he sat down and smiled. He liked to say that but never ever actually did anything other than say it. Mother usually would just shake her head and pat Rora's cheek. Today however the words made her mother's eyes flash.

"She is not an ordinary _human_ child for you to put over your knee," she said in a too high voice.

"Don't make this about her-" he said and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"She's an elf-" her mother cried.

Rora wanted to tell them she was still there and didn't like being talked about like she wasn't there or couldn't understand them. But she stayed silent, watching them argue while what felt like a cold ball started to grow in her stomach.

"No she is not. You have said so yourself – she's not an elf, she's a child of two riders. She's not frail like an elf child and she will not break as easily. So you do not need to cajole her like she is a tot," her father stood up tall pushing the chair back. Rora thought there seemed something more to him than just what was actually there. Like there was a big thing inside him that was just hiding inside his body. Maybe it was the magic.

"You are scaring the youngster," Blödhgarm said in a low whisper but neither one of her parents seemed to notice.

"She's not even fourteen-"

"Yet she's already nearly as tall as Kiline." Kiline was an elf rider, more than twice Rora's age. Kiline had just hit - what Rora and Vilmera had decided to name - elf puberty. It wasn't like human puberty where you got breasts and bled but instead it was a big emotional and intellectual shift. Kiline had gone from childish and playful to wise and graceful in little more than a week. But she was not even five feet tall, so being as tall as Kiline wasn't really a good judge of how mature Rora was.

"Stop yelling," she cried and ran to hide behind her mother's leg. She was still small enough to do that; if she curled into herself a little. They were all quite after that and both Blödhgarm and her father left. Her mother sat down on the floor, looking very improper for someone who had been queen of all the elves. Rora decided she really wanted to hug her mother, even if it made her seem like a baby.

"We were not arguing about you," her mother whispered as she pulled Rora into her lap and stroked her hair.

"Yes you were," Rora had heard them. They had _definitely_ been arguing about her.

"In a sense we were, iet ilian," _my happiness._ "But there is much happening that I neither can nor wish to tell you about…" Rora opened her mouth to argue but then changed her mind and closed it to let her mother continue. "There is however something I wish to tell you," her mother whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" she turned, excited. Her mother's voice had that hushed tone she used when she told Rora a secret. Secrets were one of Rora's favorite things.

"You know how father tells you stories of great love," Rora nodded. Her mother continued. "How such great love sometimes gives you gifts, gifts like you?"

"Yes," Rora frowned. Her mother was quiet for a while and Rora frowned. "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"It means you will have a sibling soon." Rora's eyes opened wide. She knew about siblings and babies. Babies were small and made out of love, everyone told her so. Even Vilmera and she never lied to her to protect her like her mother and father sometime did. "Would you like that? A little brother or sister?"

"Yes," Rora grinned.

"Good," her mother patted her cheek."Now go, for the day is still young."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," _may the stars watch over you. _She said respectfully.

"And you," her mother whispered in return as Rora got up and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>She had barely gotten out of sight from the tree house when someone stepped out behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.<p>

"Kiline?"

"No," the cheerful voice said.

"Ringa?" that was a stupid guess because Ringa was a dragon and couldn't play the game but still Rora knew she had to guess a few times before saying the right name.

"Nope."

"Vilmera?" the hands left her face and Rora turned to smile at the girl. Vilmera was almost as tall as her mother but with darker skin and blonde hair. Rora didn't think the blonde hair was very pretty. She liked her own dark waves and was glad for it. Still Vilmera was very pretty, Rora knew this because all the boys, human and elf, wanted to read her poetry and bring her flowers they had sung for her.

"Want to know a secret?" Vilmera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Rora said following the older girl, almost having to run to keep up with her. Vilmera always had the best secrets.

The other girl turned around and walked backwards as she spoke, "I know where there is a dragon egg for you!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<p>

That was the prologue for you! I probably won't be posting the first chapter for a few weeks, since I'm very busy with school and stuff. But I've been thinking about this story for a long time now and wanted to give you something.


End file.
